memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Clothing ;Shoe ;Hat ;Sun glasses OK, this is getting out of hand. We have articles about uniforms. Maybe we can have a single article about other clothing, but this is just nuts --OuroborosCobra talk 17:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *I'm still going to go with keeping this stuff, it's my opinion that everything ever in trek should eventually be compiled. However, I get why this stuff might annoy some people, so if we have to let it go we should create some kind of policy on what goes and what stays, because there are endless articles like this, spoon for example. Jaf 18:15, 12 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Maybe not keep them, but they should be merged (with entirely different content) into other articles. IE: Guinans hats should one day have a page, maybe "El-Aurian Fasion"? And the ENT crews hats should be on their uniform page somewhere. As are their sunglasses, which were referenced in a couple episodes (include "The Forge", where Archer offers T'Pol his sunglasses, and she mentions the extra eyelid...) But shoe may be completely useless. so Revamp and merge. - AJ Halliwell 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ** If anything redirect the articles to a more general heading so it will act as a list.. footwear, headgear and eyewear would help simply list how these items occurred in Trek without having an individual article each for these definition - type articles -- Captain M.K.B. 06:06, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Star Wreck (parody novel series) As Heartless as I don't want to sound, this doesn't seem like it belongs on MA. I understand it's clearly a heavy parody of Star Trek (not subtle in the least bit by the way) but as at least one of the covers advertises: An Unauthorized Parody. I can see us having a section of it, on the parody page, and links to another site dedicated to it if possible: but having an entire series guide seems ridiculous! Can we "trans-wiki" (move) this to a Wikipedia article, and just link to that? - AJ Halliwell 09:36, 29 July 2006 (UTC) * Actually, the parodies page is getting rather deep with articles-- currently 33 different subsections. I wonder if we should start disassembling it into Star Trek parodies (television) (or rather yet, separate the cartoon tv parodies from the live action tv parodies), Star Trek parodies (films), and Star Trek parodies of literature, or comics or novels or however you want to put it, then perhaps merge this with that. --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 30 July 2006 (UTC) **I've moved this to Star Trek parodies (Star Wreck) -- would this be a good contrivance to split up the growing parody page? -- Captain M.K.B. 06:04, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Star Trek (Reborn) This is a non-canon fan fiction. Perhaps it should get a mention in fan films or something, but not its own article. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:19, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. Merge with fan films & delete. --From Andoria with Love 12:14, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Ro Pagina principala Appears to just be a remake of the main page with the main sentence switched to another language, possibly an attempt to make another language MA, inside the English MA itself. - Enzo Aquarius 00:21, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Trying to translate the main page to Romanian as stated on but i didn't knew where to place this.Lacisoft 00:34, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *I understand where you got confused there. For Step One, the translating of the articles is meant to be done off-site, such as in a Notepad document. You need to complete a wiki request form as stated in Step Two, then you are able to make your own Memory Alpha wiki in your language once it's set up. Hope this clears some things up! - Enzo Aquarius 00:36, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', although if there is actual interest in a Romanian version, perhaps a Romanian version of MA should be created? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:32, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Memory Alpha images with channel-IDs ;Category:Memory Alpha images with channel-IDs: Besides this category being currently unused, I really don't think it's necessary, especially since such an image can simply be slapped with a pna template and also since we already have this cat. Also... was this category ever agreed upon? It was created by an anon nearly a year ago, and appears to have remained blank since. In any case, it's not needed anymore, IMO. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 03:21, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 04:17, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Unused templates ;Certain items in : First off, I'm not saying delete them all, just the ones we really don't need. Just to clarify that. ;) Anyways, some of which I'm sure we don't need are Template:Weyounsaga (see its talk page), Template:DeletionTemplate (again, see the talk page), Template:Yesterday, Template:Tomorrow month, Template:Tomorrow cell, and Template:Mirror; those should be deleted. Others, such as the TrekHistory templates and the senior staff templates were created but never used, so do we still need them? When voting, please specify which to delete. --From Andoria with Love 03:40, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Template:Weyounsaga, Template:DeletionTemplate (don't think we need a seperate template for deleting templates, IMHO), Template:Yesterday, Template:Tomorrow month, Template:Tomorrow cell. I am mixed on Template:Mirror. It actually seems like an interesting idea to me. While many articles can be easily distinguished by their titles, which include "(mirror)", some do not, like the Regent's flagship. This template could be used to distinguish those articles, and would of course get used on all mirror universe articles. For the moment, I am voting keep on Template:Mirror. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:26, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': Let's create subsections for each deletion suggestion. Otherwise this will just get chaotic... ;) Template:Weyounsaga Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. *'Delete'. If we start to use this, we'd have to create navs for each major character and place it on relevant episode articles. This is just not useful enough, if we already have a list of appearances on the character article. -- Cid Highwind 09:37, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:DeletionTemplate Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. *'Delete,' after creating a bunch of useless templates, this was the most logical next step :) - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Yesterday Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. * Delete. Can someone name an actual use for this? - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Tomorrow month Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Tomorrow cell Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Mirror Suggestion by Shran, Keep by OuroborosCobra, see above. *'Delete'. See Template talk:Mirror for reasoning. -- Cid Highwind 09:37, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete,' because as cool as it would look in black with red font - this really serves no purpose, as the first sentence of most Mirror Universe articles is something like "so and so was this in the mirror universe." - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:UT ;Template:UT: Unused, potentially harmful (according to WP, signature templates cause server trouble by the database overhead they produce). -- Cid Highwind 14:31, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', kinda funny since someone who shall remain nameless wanted me to use a template instead of the long code I use now. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:04, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' This makes me think of universal translator, and something to do with the whole languages thing - misleading... - AJ Halliwell 17:06, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Gruss Gott We are not a german dictionary. This belongs as a note on the episode page for "The Nth Degree", not as its own article. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:42, 18 August 2006 (UTC) : It is still relevant in terms of our article on the German language. I already merged it to that page, where it was already referenced. --Alan del Beccio 17:46, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Hoti The "Hoti" were never mentioned in that episode. The Hopi Native Americans are what Jadzia Dax was talking about, and that is what she said. No alien race here. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:52, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I've merged the article's histories. I think we can delete the redirect though. ;) --From Andoria with Love 21:55, 18 August 2006 (UTC)